Larxene In Wonderland
by Larxism
Summary: Larxene. In Wonderland... well, that is about it. All the Organization Characters appear atleast once, and then some more. I hope you enjoy! Watch out for Larxene's potty mouth!


Larxene sat beneath a tree. She thought it was as simple as that; the tree was alive, she was alive, and that was all she needed at that moment. Then she sighed a long sigh. She knew what she had to do, and that was to read some silly book on "Do's and Don'ts" of this stupid Organization that she joined. She placed the book beside her and closed her eyes fiercely. Reading manuals, doing meaningless tasks in order to get back her heart… Anything would be better than her current position. Or so she thought.

"I'm late!"

She opened one of her blue eyes and closed it soon after. The burning sun blinded her until she shaded her eyes with a hand and opened them as the voice repeated itself.

"O, I am so very late! I'm late!"

It was a female voice, but she couldn't pinpoint who it was. Larxene shook her head and rose from her seat. No, it couldn't be… the voice repeated yet again. Larxene thought it had to be Namine, but why her of all Nobodies? Namine was always imprisoned to do the dirty work…

"I'm late!"

The voice left her dumbfounded. As she then looked around her current seating position, she knew something was odd. She had only closed her eyes for a minute—if that—and she was suddenly beneath a tree that seemed very unfamiliar. Then she spotted the owner of the voice, or was that her? Larxene rose from her seat beneath the tree.

Namine bounded through the grass, a white hood attached to her simple white dress. On top of the hood perched two ears resembling that of a rabbit. Larxene took this in, quite confused, and began to walk towards the little wench—err—Namine.

"I'm so late! O the Queen will surely have my head!"

"What Queen?"

Namine's pace quickened and Larxene grew annoyed at the lack of response. So she did the only thing that popped into her mind, she gave chase. As the taller, older blonde approached the much younger blonde, Larxene glanced down at the ground as she felt the ground slip from beneath her.

Soon enough, the two were plummeting down a rabbit hole. The littler of the two went much quicker. She growled and muttered something about a stupid little blonde girl with bunny ears. It went along the lines of how the "damned little brat should learn to shut up and not be moronically repetitive" or something of similar taste.

As the falling grew slower, Larxene gave a sigh and glanced at the ground. She did _not_ have time for this. "Damn Namine… damn Organization… gah! Why the hell did I join this thing?" she cried out as she finally reached the floor. She glanced up and gave a shudder at the long fall she had just taken part in, despite her lack of injury. So she simply walked away quite fast with a scowl on her face.

It wasn't hard for Larxene to decide where to go next, seeing as there was but one path. Granted there were doors lining the path but, sadly, the doors were all locked. She cursed her luck and saw something. Little Namine! Dashing too far away for Larxene to tell how far ahead she was. It took a minute, but an echo came resounding through the walls… "I'm late!"

Larxene was rather pissed by now, so she stormed after, yelling out the girl's name. "Namine! Namine, get back here you witch!" Larxene's pace quickened and down the checkered path she ran. When Larxene ran, she had to stop suddenly before colliding with a table.

Inspecting the glass table, she discovered a key on it. "Well jeez, this couldn't have been placed at the beginning of the damn tunnel with doors?" she inquired of no one in particular. Then, with her anger growing inside her, she slammed a fist on the table and growled loudly, stopping when she heard an older voice, not even a girl's. Ruled out Namine.

"Now, must you yell? Young hooligan. Always yelling and scowling and being nothing but trouble… my, my. I do not like them, not one bit!" said the voice.

"Okay," Larxene said to herself, "I'm going insane now. Shoot me any time you please Xigbar. Preferably now."

"Now the lassie is talking to herself! O my, o my, things are worse off now-a-day."

"Well damn, I'd talk to you but seeing as I can't see you, that makes it somewhat awkward!" she snarled. Her face began to redden and her lip curled up slightly in her anger. She knew very well that nothing good would come from this, but she saw no other option. "So come out, wherever you may be, dammit!"

"Person? O heavens no! I'm merely a door!"

Larxene closed her eyes, and a passerby would swear there were veins rising and pulsing. "Doors do NOT talk. Think I'm stupid?"

"Well yes!" the speaking door said. "Now come on over and push this curtain away. Then we can have a face to knob conversation. Silly girl, thinking doors don't talk. This is Wonderland m'dear!"

Larxene's shoulders now hunched and she was growing violently mad. "Wonderland my ass. She marched over to a small curtain and ripped it off the wall. To her surprise, there was a door-like thing. She nearly fainted.

See, it was a smaller door, but had a human like appearance in some ways. This human-likeness resembled that of a wizard, but… Larxene only knew of one wizard and there was a rumor that he might still be alive.

"Merlin?"

"No, lassie, I'm a door. My, you are stupid!"

Larxene wasn't about to take this from a door. She clenched the key that she found on the glass table a little ways away in the same room in her fist and raised it. Then she grinned wickedly. "Doors need to be unlocked… and the best way, is either with a key… or force. Why not try both at once? After all, this isn't my world any longer, but rather Wonderland, you said?"

She proceeded to twirl the key in her gloved hand and with a crazed expression knelt down and jammed the key into the keyhole. She turned it fiercely and heard the door give a holler. She laughed maniacally, thinking that she could overcome this Wonderland yet. A moment before the brutal death of the Door, who Larxene still claimed to look like Merlin, she was distracted by something appearing behind her.

She only knew it was there because it appeared in a puff of smoke. She turned and saw a bottle labeled "DRINK ME". She hoped to god it was alcohol, so without paying further attention to the now open little door, she took a good long drink of whatever the fluid was.

"Hell, not alcohol… _now_ what am I…" she stopped as she realized the room around her had gotten larger. Some bad language spewed from her shrinking mouth as the rest of her body decreased. She, in a fit of rage, took off towards the door in shrinking steps.

She began to speak to the door but only came to one realization. "Dammit, he's knocked out for sure." She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. She thrust her head high as she could and stormed off down a tunnel previously hidden behind the Merlin-Door-Thing. "Whatever the hell that was, it had to have been…"

Pausing as she heard the door slam shut behind her, she cursed aloud.

"O, the duchess will be so furious with me!" Namine exclaimed from somewhere unseen.

"Namine… that _bitch_ is probably the reason behind this!"

Larxene took off.


End file.
